Green Pheromones (Español)
by Erin Tesden
Summary: Facciones simples pero agradables a la vista; cabello corto despeinado de un color negro verduzco, que contrastaba con el de Tsuyu. Aproximadamente de su misma altura, usando un uniforme algo holgado con unos deportivos rojos que casi resultaban ofensivos a la vista. A Tsuyu le gustaba. Y se trataba de una chica (Fem!Izuku x Tsuyu) VERSION EN ESPAÑOL ABANDONADA
1. Chapter 1

**No se porque me hago esto a mí mismo, empezando un montón de historias que actualizo una vez cada quinientos años. Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.**

**Igual llevaba ya un rato largo en que quería publicar una historia yuri con un genderbender de Izuku (Izumi) y Tsuyu.**

**(...)**

"Mamá, ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de papa?" Preguntó Tsuyu inocentemente.

"Fue amor a primera vista." Respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

Ese era un recuerdo agradable aunque un poco vergonzoso que ella tenía de su infancia. Pero sin duda hacía un contraste horrible con el recuerdo de su madre y ella teniendo básicamente la misma conversación solo unos cuantos años después.

"Hijita, pienso que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para que te explique ciertas cosas." La expresión en el rostro de su madre se había tornado grave, y así empezó una innecesariamente larga y bastante incómoda conversación que Tsuyu hubiera deseado jamás haber tenido.

Básicamente, el punto principal eran las feromonas. Como cualquier otra persona algun dia ella iba a encontrar a alguien a quien hallaría especialmente atractivo, y el hecho de poseer un Quirk del tipo de mutación animal la volvería especialmente consciente del efecto de los compuestos químicos y hormonas actuando para generar esos sentimientos de atracción…

Ese día la idea que ella tenía del romanticismo había muerto.

**(...)**

El día del examen de entrada a la UA llegó bastante rápido.

Y allí estaba ella. Sentada en la enorme sala de conferencias mientras Present Mic explicaba los detalles del examen práctico.

Cualquiera que la mirara notaria de inmediato la mirada ligeramente perdida en su rostro, acompañada por el ligero temblor de sus extremidades y su expresión incómoda, y seguro se lo achacarian a los nervios.

Pero no podrían estar más equivocados.

_¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!_

Era definitivamente insoportable y ella ni siquiera podía describirlo con palabras. Se sentía como una especie de terriblemente empalagosa aroma invadiendo todo su ser y sus sentidos; nublando inclusive sus pensamientos hasta cierto punto.

Tsuyu estaba más que segura que era culpa de alguien en la sala. Debía tratarse de alguien con un Quirk de control mental o algo o algo por el estilo quien trataba de fastidiarla; no había ninguna otra explicación. ¡Pero había demasiadas personas en la habitación como para saber de quién se trataba!

¿Y como se supone que Tsuyu lo ignorara? ¡Era sencillamente intoxicante!

Antes de darse la cuenta la explicación de Present Mic había acabado y ella apenas recordaba detalles minúsculos de lo que el Pro-Héroe había dicho más allá de "hay robots, ¡destruyanlos!"

Eso tendría que bastar.

**(...)**

El examen práctico acabó siendo más fácil de lo que ella esperaba.

O quizás tan solo era el resultado de ella siendo especialmente tenaz al enfrentarse contra los robots debido a la frustración que sentía.

Ahora que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la fuente de sus problemas Tsuyu podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender lo que realmente había sucedido.

¡Eran las estúpidas feromonas!

Las feromonas de _alguien_ allá afuera habían logrado afectarla; _alguien_ que ella ni siquiera conocía ni sabía cómo lucía. Una _persona_ que quizás Tsuyu ni siquiera volvería a ver en su vida después de ese día. Una _persona_ que podría acabar siendo completamente nefasta… La situación era sencillamente horrible, y no había literalmente nada que ella pudiese hacer para dejar de sentirse así salvo mantener la exposición a _esta persona_ hasta que dejase de afectarle a ese grado.

Y conociendo su suerte, _esa persona_ seguramente iba a acabar aprobando el examen también.

**(...)**

Pese al miedo y (para su irritación) añoranza que había sentido inicialmente ante el simple prospecto de cruzarse con esa persona en la salida del examen práctico. Su preocupación había sido en vano y la situación había acabó de forma bastante anticlimática. Con Tsuyu abandonando el edificio mientras que esa persona se quedaba atrás.

Había pasado como una semana desde entonces.

Una aburrida y deprimente semana.

Una semana durante la cual Tsuyu no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba.

Y lamentablemente ella era lo suficientemente lista como para comprender de qué se trataba.

Por lo que allí estaba ella, finalmente en la UA, salon 1-A, sentada en uno de los escritorios. Esperando. Observando ligeramente divertida la discusión del rubio-explosivo y el sujeto robótico con gafas, mientras trataba de fingir que no podía detectar esa aura de aquella vez acercándose a su ubicación. Su expresión era estática, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo más rápido a medida que el aroma se hacia mas fuerte y su atención se iba desviando progresivamente hacia la puerta del salon.

Ella debería sentirse molesta por encontrarse en tal situación. En cambio se sentía estúpidamente feliz por tan solo estar en las cercanías de quien fuese _esa persona_.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y _alguien_ entró a la habitación...

Tsuyu parpadeó perpleja, tomándose un momento para asegurarse de que las feromonas realmente provenían de esa persona, lo cual parecía ser el caso.

"¿Gero...?"

Se trataba de una chica

"Gero.".

Una chica linda, sin embargo, Tsuyu tenía que admitir. Sus facciones eran simples pero agradables a la vista; cabello corto despeinado de un color negro verduzco, que contrastaba con el de Tsuyu. La chica parecía ser de aproximadamente la misma altura que ella, y usaba un uniforme estándar algo holgado con unos enormes zapatos deportivos rojos que casi resultaban ofensivos a la vista. Para acabar el conjunto, había algo curiosamente entrañable en la manera nerviosa en que la chica se movía.

_Pero aun asi una chica._

La propia naturaleza de sus feromonas no dejaban ninguna duda.

_Ella-es-una-chica._

Tsuyu se repitió a sí misma, tratando de auto-recordarse de tal hecho y que por lo tanto no debería sentirse atraída por ella.

Con la excepción de que Tsuyu fuese lesbiana y recién se estuviese enterando de ello.

Lo cual sería absurdo, ¿cierto...?

"Eh." La chica noto la mirada de Tsuyu y movió sus ojos esmeralda hacia ella. Y tras un pequeño momento de indecisión sonrió tímidamente y alzó su mano para saludarla.

"¡G-Gero!" Tsuyu apartó la mirada y tras unos segundos levantó su mano en respuesta al saludo.

_¡Su sonrisa es tan linda!_

La situación iba a ser más complicada de lo que Tsuyu imaginaba.

**(...)**

**A diferencia de la mayoría de mis historias de Boku no Hero, en esta en particular quiero desarrollar un poco las cosas más allá del romance.**

**Por ahora, como minimo se que voy a incluir algo de acción en relación a la batalla de entrenamiento, lo de la USJ, y el torneo del festival de deportes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, aquí tenemos la primera parte de la prueba de aprehensión de Quirks. Y con ello unas cuantas interacciones entre Tsuyu e Izumi.**

**(...)**

Pese a todo el tiempo que había tenido para pensar en su situación tras presentar el examen de entrada a la UA, Tsuyu seguía sin estar completamente segura de que hacer.

Lo lógico hubiese sido contarle a su madre y pedirle algún tipo de consejo, pero conociendo la personalidad de su querida madre, la conversación hubiese sido más mortificante que otra cosa.

En todo caso, Tsuyu había decidido no decirle nada y esperar al primer dia de clases para ver de qué tipo de persona había decidido sentirse atraída en primer lugar. Eso, por supuesto, suponiendo que dicha persona hubiese aprobado el examen de entrada en primer lugar; si no, Tsuyu tenía no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, pues probablemente no volvería a encontrarse con quien fuese esa persona.

Lo cual le hubiera ahorrado un montón de dolores de cabeza… Pero también hubiese sido algo triste.

Despues de todo, la realidad era que ella jamas se habia enamorado de alguien antes.

De hecho, ella jamás había sentido siquiera una mínima atracción romántica o sexual hacia alguna otra persona antes, fuese un chico o una chica.

Eso era lo que la confundía más sobre la situación presente. En medio del vestidor mientras ella y las demás chicas se cambiaban al uniforme de educación física después de que Aizawa se los hubiese ordenado.

Tsuyu podía tranquilamente mirar a las otras chicas y ser objetivamente capaz de apreciar que todas eran bastante atractivas, y aun asi no se sentia atraida hacia ninguna.

...Al menos con excepción de una cierta chica pecosa en particular.

Incluso posicionándose al otro extremo de la habitación, tan lejos como le era posible, Tsuyu aun podía sentir la presencia de la otra chica. Peor aún, casi como si su mente le jugase una broma -o tratase de torturarla psicológicamente-, era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado repentinamente, permitiéndole ser capaz de oír en detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

El roce de la tela mientras la chica se quitaba la chaqueta y su corbata, y el pequeño sonido que hacía a medida que iba retirando los botones de su camisa, uno a uno… Era una completa y absoluta tortura en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Hasta que la tentación se volvio demasiada y Tsuyu giró su cabeza hacia la chica justo cuando esta se había quitado la camisa... Solo para ver como la chica usaba un suéter debajo de esta.

Tsuyu abrió los ojos de par en par, observando como la chica se quitaba los zapatos, se ponía el pantalón de ejercicio por debajo de la falda y entonces retiraba la misma, para entonces volverse a poner los zapatos.

Una parte de Tsuyu sentía alivio mientras que la otra casi estaba decepcionada de no haber sido capaz de ver nada de la figura de la chica bajo su uniforme.

"¿Usas un suéter debajo del uniforme? ¿No es demasiado caluroso así?" Comentó la chica risueña de mejillas coloradas.

En respuesta la chica de pelo verde se encogió de hombros algo apenada.

"Esa fue una manera algo extraña de cambiarte." Comentó Tsuyu tratando de sonar tranquila y como si no le afectase en absoluto.

"...L-Lo lamento. M-Me pone un poco nerviosa cambiarme delante de otras personas." Así que ella se sentía incómoda de ser observada…

Tsuyu no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al suelo frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de sí misma.

Esa no era la clase de persona que ella era, tenía que empezar a comportarse y no actuar más como una pervertida.

La imagen del chico bajito de pelo púrpura que estaba en su clase apareció repentinamente en su mente por alguna extraña razón.

**(...)**

Tsuyu formuló un plan bastante sencillo en su mente.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse a una distancia relativamente segura de la otra chica. Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos; después de todo tenía que exponerse a las feromonas lo suficiente o jamás iba a ser capaz de resistir su efecto del todo. Pero a la vez debía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no acabar actuando como una pervertida y avergonzarse a sí misma si llegaba a dejarse llevar por las feromonas.

Todo lo que debía hacer era guardar precaución.

No debería ser demasiado difícil.

Entonces Tsuyu se giró para notar que se había sentado directamente al lado de la chica.

_¡Maldición!_

"Hola. Me llamo Tsuyu Asui, pero puedes llamarme Tsu." Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerse, una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Mientras tanto, la chica de pelo verde parpadeo sorprendida, como si le resultase extraño que Tsuyu se le hubiese acercado.

"E-Es un placer conocerte, A-Asui-san. Mi nombre es Izumi Midoriya..." Su voz se volvió algo baja hacia el final de la oración, y apartó la mirada sonrojada, claramente desacostumbrada al tipo de mirada fija y atenta que Tsuyu le estaba dando.

Así que Izumi era su nombre.

Era un nombre lindo. Le quedaba bien.

"Llamame Tsu."

"¿...T-Tsu?" Repitió Izumi algo insegura tras unos segundos y el rostro de Tsuyu se iluminó.

Se sentía bien. Estar cerca de Izumi, ser capaza de hablarle y recibir su atención de Izumi, aunque fuese por algo tan simple; se sentia increible.

Y así fue como su plan de tener precaución salió disparado por la ventana.

**(...)**

Aparentemente Aizawa había decidido unilateralmente que explusaria a quien fuese el último en el examen de aprehensión de Quirks.

Aparentemente.

En la opinión de Tsuyu, Aizawa tan solo estaba tratando de asustarlos para que diesen lo mejor de sí mismos.

Una táctica innecesaria, pero evidentemente eficaz, considerando la expresiones serias y decididas en el rostro de todos.

Izumi no era la excepción, la pobre parecía completamente mortificada. Pero al mismo tiempo había una obvia determinación resplandeciendo en sus ojos, expresando sin palabras que no iba a dejar que la expulsaran tan fácilmente.

"Cool." Susurro ella con un ligero sonrojo.

**(Prueba N°1: Carrera de 50 metros)**

"Asui. Midoriya." Las llamo Aizawa, y ambas se aproximaron hacia la pista.

Izumi seguía bastante nerviosa claramente.

"Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Izumi. Gero." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, esperando poder calmar los nervios de la otra chica aunque fuese un poco.

"U-Uh..." Izumi parpadeó perpleja. Parece que había estado tan ensimismada que no había notado a Tsuyu. "¡S-Si!" La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"G-Gero." Ambas se agacharon y se pusieron en posición para empezar.

Tsuyu aprovecho para mirarla y se sorprendió un poco.

Pese a la tensión en sus músculos, Izumi se encontraba en una posición perfecta para empezar a correr con un muy buen impulso inicial. La chica claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Tsuyu también noto algo extraño sobre la chica que no había visto antes.

"¿Gero?" Eran sus manos.

Por alguna razón Izumi usaba guantes.

¿...Quizás era algo sobre su Quirk?

Probablemente.

Ahora que Tsuyu pensaba en eso. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el Quirk de Izumi. A simple vista, la chica no parecía tener ninguna mutación (salvo que la estuviese ocultando bajo sus guantes). Asi que debia ser algun tipo de Quirk emisor o de transformación.

Una corneta sonó estruendosamente de repente indicando el inicio de la carrera.

Tsuyu aprovechó su posición para impulsarse una gran distancia hacia adelante con un salto, y prosiguió desplazándose de salto en salto hasta el final de la pista donde el robot-cámara registró su tiempo.

"5,58 segundos." Tsuyu sonrió. Ese había sido uno de sus mejores tiempos.

"6,75 segundos." Girándose vio a Izumi frenando tras cruzar la meta solo un segundo después.

Ella era rápida. No de manera sobrehumana, pero aun así bastante rápida.

Una vez detenida, la chica empezó a tratar de calmar su respiración, algo de sudor resbalando por su rostro…

Lucía algo sexy.

"¡GERO-GERO-GERO!" _¡Mala Tsuyu!_ Ella sacudió su cabeza para tratar de dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas y entonces se acercó a Izumi. "B-Buen tiempo." Comentó Tsuyu, llamando la atención de Izumi. Esos ojos verdes suyos eran tan bonitos que era difícil no mirarlos.

"¿E-Eh?" La chica la observó, completamente confundida por un instante. "Ah, m-muchas gracias." Una sonrisa incómoda apareciendo en su rostro. "T-Tú también lo hiciste genial. ¡E-Ese primer salto fue realmente increíble! Q-Quiero decir, ¡T-Todos los saltos fueron increíbles! ...L-Lo siento."

Tsuyu observó ligeramente divertida como la chica por alguna razon habia visto como necesario el disculparse por algo así.

Parece que Izumi no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos o palabras positivas de personas nuevas en absoluto. Era más que claro considerando como siempre que Tsuyu le hablaba ella tenía esa leve expresión de incredulidad o inquietud en su mirada, como si le resultase increíble que alguien fuese a estar interesado en hablarle.

Tsuyu obviamente iba a tener que continuar interactuando con Izumi para que la chica se acostumbrase a ella.

**(Prueba N°2: Agarre y levantamiento de pesas)**

41 Kg.

Bien, su fuerza había subido un poco desde la última vez. Era una lástima que se le hiciese complicado usar su lengua para levantar cosas, porque estaba segura que así hubiera podido hacer un mejor resultado.

Tsuyu se giró para ver como le estaba yendo a Izumi.

La chica estaba sosteniendo una pesa de 52 Kg en su mano como si nada, mientras una expresión de ligera decepción cruzaba su rostro.

¿En serio...? Eso estaba muy por encima del promedio de una chica de su edad.

Era suficiente para dejar a Izumi en un 3°er lugar respecto a las chicas de 1-A, siendo superada solo por Ochako que levanto una pesa de 65 Kg usando su Quirk para reducir el efecto de la gravedad sobre el objeto, y Yaoyorozu que había levantado unos 200 Kg construyendo un apilador hidraulico. Pero en fuerza bruta Izumi parecía haber tomado el primer lugar.

¿Era ella así de fuerte? Tsuyu miro a Izumi de arriba a abajo, su uniforme seguía siendo suficientemente holgado como para que la figura de Izumi no resultara aparente.

¿Que escondía la chica bajo su ropa...?

...

_¡NO! ¡Mala Tsuyu! ¡Mala Tsuyu!_

**(...)**

**No les extrañe si Tsuyu actúa un poquito distinta de lo normal. El efecto de las feromonas la hace ser considerablemente más extrovertida y expresiva alrededor de Izumi.**

**En fin, en el próximo capítulo las pruebas que faltan… Y Bakugo.**

**Dejen sus review y sigan si les gusto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está la segunda parte del examen de aprehensión de Quirks.**

**Y Katsuki ahora entra en la ecuación.**

**Por razones obvias, el pasado entre Katsuki e Izumi va a ser distinto que en canon. Por una parte porque Katsuki no me desagrada (aunque parezca lo contrario) y no quiero ponerlo como el demonio encarnado (aunque soy consciente que es un enorme bastardo), y simplemente no sería capaz de escribirlo cómodamente haciéndolo actuar de forma tan abusiva hacia Izumi a como era con Izuku en canon. **

**Aunque va a seguir siendo un bastardo.**

**Adicionalmente el Izumi va a ser ligeramente más buena controlando One for All que Izuku en canon, así que las cosas van a desarrollarse algo distinto.**

**Tambien, gracias a todos las personas que siguieron y le dieron favorito. Especialmente a fatcuntlicious (curioso nombre XD), feranakku y AalexanderP por comentar. Disculpen a todos por la tardanza, pero he estado full con las cosas de la universidad**

**(...)**

**(Prueba 3: Salto Largo)**

"Asui. Deja de estar en las nubes." Dijo Aizawa secamente.

Tsuyu frunció el ceño. Ella no estaba en las nubes… Simplemente estaba admirando lo adorable que se veía la otra chica cuando se ponía a murmurar descontroladamente cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Tsuyu avanzó hacia la pista hasta estar en la línea de inicio. Debido a su Quirk, no necesitaba agarrar vuelo, simplemente se agachó de cuclillas, acumulando tensión en sus piernas. Y Cuando se sintió preparada saltó, sobrevolando la pista con facilidad y aterrizando de cuclillas del otro lado. Entonces Tsuyu se puso de pie y se giró para mirar la expresión asombrada de Izumi; entonces sonrío y levanto su mano haciendo una V en señal de victoria.

Por lo que Tsuyu había observado hasta entonces; cuando Izumi no parecía mortificada sobre su propio desempeño, se encontraba totalmente concentrada en observar las habilidades de los demás. Parece que a Izumi genuinamente le llamaban la atención los Quirks a un nivel que llegaba al fanatismo.

"¡Buena suerte!" Exclamó Tsuyu y se apartó ligeramente a un lado de la pista.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño.

Siendo el turno de Izumi, justo cuando la chica parecía estar a punto de empezar a correr, Aizawa avanzó hacia ella.

"Cierto. Se me olvidaba mencionar algo." El cabello de Aizawa flotaba junto a su bufanda, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecían brillar de un color rojo. "Creo que ya deje claro que todos ustedes deben dejarse de juegos y empezar a tomarse las cosas en serio… Sin embargo" El tono de Aizawa se tornó más severo de lo normal. ", creo que no necesito aclararles que estoy contando en que sean lo suficientemente racionales como para no acabar hiriéndose o incapacitándose a ustedes mismos por acabar siendo estúpidamente imprudentes o incapaces de controlar sus propios Quirks." Aizawa se aseguró de hacer hincapié en lo último, antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad y su cabello y bufanda volvieran a ser afectados por la gravedad. "Eso es todo." Dijo y se apartó de la pista una vez más.

"¿...Gero...?" Aizawa no había hecho ese comentario solo porque sí. Lo hacía por Izumi, ¿pero por qué?

Tsuyu fijó su mirada en Izumi; la chica parecía claramente afectada, su mirada fija en sus pies.

Por un momento a Tsuyu se le pasó por la cabeza decir algo para tratar de aliviar la situación, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Izumi levantó la cabeza una vez más.

Las dudas en su expresión habían desaparecido por completo.

Izumi empezó a correr, acumulando velocidad a cada paso hasta llegar a la línea de inicio, y entonces saltó.

Tsuyu abrió sus ojos sorprendida, observando como Izumi sobrevolaba la pista a gran velocidad como si fuese un misil.

Hacia el final de la pista, cuando Izumi pasó a su lado, Tsuyu pudo distinguir una especie de energía verduzca proviniendo de las piernas de la chica por tan solo un pequeño momento. La cantidad de poder que Tsuyu logro sentir proviniendo de tal energía era abrumadora, pero a su vez había una especie de calidez que le acompañaba.

Ese debía ser el Quirk de Izumi.

Entonces Izumi aterrizó, aproximadamente un metro más lejos que Tsuyu, aunque lamentablemente no tan agraciadamente; acabando por tropezar y rodar por el suelo un par de metros hasta finalmente detenerse.

Superando su asombro, Tsuyu corrió preocupada hacia la chica.

"¡¿Estas bien, Izumi?!"

"¿Eh...? S-Si, estoy bien." Respondió la chica después de un momento y prosiguió a levantarse, algo temblorosa pero aparentemente bien. Aunque por la expresión de ligero dolor en su rostro Tsuyu no podía creerle del todo. "T-Tan solo necesito un momento para descansar mis piernas." Dijo Izumi forzándose a sonreír. A Tsuyu le tomó un instante notar que sus palabras no sólo iban dirigidas a ella sino a Aizawa que estaba observando la situación con interés.

¿Usar su Quirk le causo dolor? Eso era inusual.

"¿Así que puedes saltar como yo?" Preguntó Tsuyu, genuinamente curiosa. Sería demasiada casualidad que ese fuera a ser el Quirk de Izumi.

"B-Bueno, sí. Pere ese no es mi Qui-..." Lo que fuese que la chica iba a decir se quedó callada de repente; su tez tornándose pálida a la vez que su expresión se volvió preocupada.

Tsuyu se giró y miró en la dirección que Izumi estaba mirando, solo para encontrar al chico rubio con el Quirk explosivo, Katsuki Bakugou, mirando inexpresivo en la dirección en que ellas se encontraban. La intensidad en sus ojos no parecía indicar nada bueno.

Pese a la distancia, Tsuyu estaba casi segura que esa especie de mirada asesina estaba dirigida a Izumi.

Tsuyu frunció el ceño y se movió ligeramente hacia un lado para bloquear la vista que el chico tenía de Izumi y entonces le dirigió la mirada más venenosa que se le hizo posible, que para su caso se limitaba a una expresión de moderado desagrado. Katsuki pareció entender lo que ella estaba haciendo y se limitó a bufar y girar sus ojos, aparentemente perdiendo el interés por el momento.

Tsuyu se giró hacia Izumi sintiéndose relativamente satisfecha y noto la expresión aproblemada en el rostro de Izumi.

"Kacchan." Ella susurro mirando en dirección de Katsuki.

Tsuyu se tomó un momento para mirar a Katsuki y luego a Izumi de nuevo.

_Oh, no._

**(Prueba 5: Lanzamiento)**

Tras reflexionar durante gran parte de la Prueba N°4, Tsuyu había llegado a una triste pero certera conclusión.

Ella estaba celosa. Era irritante reconocerlo, pero era la verdad.

Imaginando que la pelota en su mano era la fea cabezota de Katsuki, Tsuyu la lanzó hacia arriba y, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo usando su lengua como un látigo.

Lucia más doloroso de lo que era realmente. El hecho era que la sensibilidad de su lengua era bastante baja y era al mismo tiempo mucho más resistente y fuerte que una lengua promedio.

Ella ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a su puntuación, la expresión iluminada en el rostro de Izumi mientras murmuraba sobre la fuerza de su lengua era suficiente señal como para saber que lo había hecho suficientemente bien.

Lamentablemente Tsuyu no necesitaba conocer su puntuación para saber que seguramente esta había sido inferior a la de Katsuki. Porque la lengua de Tsuyu era potente, pero no lo suficiente como para superar la distancia de lanzamiento de 705,2 metros del chico rubio.

Para su ligero alivio, Katsuki al menos ya no podía jactarse de poseer la mayor distancia luego de que Ochako se las arregló para obtener un lanzamiento infinito.

De nuevo, era irritante reconocerlo y Tsuyu trataba de no pensar en ello, pero existía la remota y diminuta posibilidad de que a Izumi le gustase el bastardo rubio.

Ambos se conocían de antes, eso era claro, y había una vibra medio extraña alrededor de ambos que delataba que la situación era bastante complicada.

Y de esa manera, los celos habían asomado su fea cara. A Tsuyu no le gustaba sentirse así en absoluto, ni un poco.

Entonces llegó el turno de Izumi.

La chica avanzó hacia el área de lanzamiento, y permaneció unos segundos observando la pelota en su mano con cierta inseguridad.

"Ella realmente está dejando que los nervios la afecten." Comentó Tenya y Ochako asintió ligeramente preocupada.

"Es raro que Deku-chan sea así, siendo tan fuerte." Comentó la otra chica con lo que Tenya asintió de vuelta. Tsuyu los miró con curiosidad.

_¿Deku?_ ¿No era ese el mismo apodo que Katsuki había usado un par de veces refiriéndose a Izumi?

"Hmn, ¿conocen ustedes dos a Izumi-chan de algo?" Ambos se giraron ligeramente alarmados, no habiendo notado la presencia de Tsuyu.

""¡...Ah, Asui-chan! Si, nosotros dos y Deku-chan hicimos la prueba práctica en la misma área. ¡Debiste haberla visto, ella fue increíble!"

"¡En efecto, tanto la fuerza como el corazón de una verdadera héroe!" Exclamó el chico, asintiendo robóticamente de una forma que resultaba algo graciosa.

Tsuyu sonrió, feliz de no ser la única que sentía simpatía hacia la chica pecosa… Tsuyu tan solo esperaba que no fuesen a acabar convirtiéndose en sus rivales o algo similar. Ella ya tenía suficiente con tener que (potencialmente) competir contra Katsuki.

"Aunque espero que las cosas no vayan a acabar como durante la prueba." Dijo Ochako repentinamente algo preocupada.

"No creo que debas preocuparte. Yo asumiría que los daños que Izumi-kun sufrió aquella vez fueron por la cantidad de fuerza que utilizó para neutralizar al Cero Puntos. Esta vez en cambio, no creo que ella requiera llegar a ese extremo." Las palabras de Tenya prácticamente entraron por un oído de Tsuyu y salieron por el otro. Ella no siendo capaz de encontrarles el sentido.

Ella necesitaba algo de contexto.

"¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué paso con el Cero Puntos?" Pregunto Tsuyu repentinamente recordando un rumor que había oído el día de la prueba después de que acabara.

No podía ser… ¿O sí?

"Ella lo golpeó" Dijo la chica golpeando al aire con entusiasmo "y lo redujo chatarra para poder evitar que me pisara." Tsuyu parpadeo sorprendida y algo incrédula, antes de girarse para ver a la otra chica. "Ella no necesitaba hacerlo y aun así intervino para salvarme. Aunque al final acabó lastimándose." Termino la chica castaña con algo de vergüenza.

Así que Izumi era la chica del rumor: La chica que destruyó a esa monstruosidad del Cero Puntos.

Imaginárselo se le hacía casi imposible. Ella no lucía en absoluto como alguien de quien esperamos un poder como ese. Pero si ese no era el caso, ¿entonces qué fue ese poder tan intenso que Tsuyu fue capaz de detectar emanando de Izumi hacía solo unos minutos?

Además que por las palabras de Ochako parece que lo del salto no había sido una casualidad o accidente. Al parecer Izumi de alguna forma se lastimaba siempre al usar su Quirk.

Era algo realmente curioso… Y preocupante.

La curiosidad que ella sentía por Izumi no hacía más que crecer cada minuto que pasaba.

"Yo… Creo que Izumi-chan va a estar bien." Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Momento en que se acabó presentándose la persona con la que ella menos tenía deseos de interactuar en toda la escuela.

"¡Bah, esa nerd está completamente jodida!" Exclamó Katsuki en su estridente voz. "No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo demonios hizo para lograr aprobar el examen de entrada o que maldita trampa utilizó para dar ese salto de antes, pero al final no importa una mierda. ¡Ella simplemente va a acabar haciendo el ridículo como la inútil Quirkless que es!"

Tsuyu frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener la calma para no acabar golpeando a Katsuki con su lengua.

Katsuki y Tenya empezaron a discutir, mientras ella volvió a fijar su atención hacia Izumi. ¿A qué se refería el idiota rubio al llamar a Izumi _Quirkless_?

Ella no era Quirkless.

Si no resultaba obvio antes, se volvió evidente el momento en que Izumi hizo finalmente su lanzamiento.

"¡SMASH!" Exclamó Izumi, golpeando la pelota con su dedo índice, haciendo que la misma saliera disparada hacia el cielo hasta dejar de ser visible.

"715,2 metros." Dijo Aizawa con una sonrisa ligeramente aterradora en su rostro. Tenya empezó a aplaudir mientras Ochako exclamaba "¡Bien hecho, Deku-chan!", y ella se limitó a alzar su pulgar y sonreír. Izumi observó el apoyo de los tres y agacho su cabeza, algo avergonzada pero con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

En cuanto a Katsuki, su expresión de incredulidad y shock en ese instante era hilarante. Lamentablemente, dicha expresión fue reemplazada de inmediato por una de furia, su rostro tornándose rojo como un volcán a punto de explotar.

Sorpresivamente el chico se limitó a alejarse mientras gruñía cosas ininteligibles.

Definitivamente había algo raro entre esos dos.

**(...)**

Las últimas tres pruebas que siguieron fueron a su manera una verdadera tortura. No porque fuesen particularmente difíciles, aunque ciertamente lograron dejarla exhausta tanto física como mentalmente.

El verdadero problema era el hecho de tener que resistir la tentación de quedarse mirando a Izumi mientras corría sudorosa en la Prueba N°6. Levantaba pesas en la N°7, y demostraba su flexibilidad en la N°8.

En un momento Minoru pareció notar como miraba a Izumi. A lo cual le sonrío y levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Eso fue suficiente como para golpearlo y luego golpearse a sí misma.

En cuanto a los resultados, ella acabo de 13°va e Izumi detrás de ella de 14°va. Tal como ella esperaba lo de la expulsión había sido una treta y todos acabaron a salvo al final.

Y así acabó su primer día en UA.

**(...)**

"¿Que te dijo Recovery Girl?" Pregunto Tsuyu.

"E-Eh, ella me regaño un poco pero dijo que estaba bien." Dijo Izumi mientras abría y cerraba la mano con la que había utilizado su Quirk.

Aizawa la había hecho visitar a la enfermera para comprobar si no se había hecho ningún tipo de daño interno con su Quirk.

"...Cuando usaste tu Quirk para saltar te causo dolor, y lo mismo con el lanzamiento, ¿es eso normal?"

"E-Eh. No." Izumi parecía especialmente incómoda de repente por alguna razón. "N-No exactamente… Yo… E-Eh. Obtuve mi Quirk de forma tardía. A-Así que todavía estoy aprendiendo y acostumbrándome a usarlo."

"Al menos es una mejora enorme comparado con aquella vez durante el examen práctico." Comentó Ochako.

"Ciertamente. Lo de esa esa ocasión fue sencillamente terrible" Tenya asintió mientras lanzaba una mirada a Izumi, a la vez que Tsuyu levantaba una ceja.

"Ya lo habian mencionado antes, pero pensé que se limitaba a tan solo algo de dolor..." Un poder inmenso a cambio de sobrecargar un poco a los músculos causando dolor, al menos así era como Tsuyu había interpretado el Quirk de Izumi.

"N-No fue nada..." Intervino Izumi tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, aunque ni ella misma parecía creer sus propias palabras.

"¡Lo fue...! Deku-chan se rompió un brazo. Fue algo grave." Añadió Ochako con severidad. Por otra parte, Tsuyu podía sentir una enorme incomodidad y estragos en su estómago tan solo por imaginar a Izumi sufriendo una herida como esa.

"¿Que significa Deku?" Pregunto Tsuyu, queriendo cambiar de tema a algo que no la hiciera sentir tan mal.

Entonces el tema acabó cambiando a los apodos que Izumi y Katsuki se habían dado mutuamente de niños, los cuales aún usaban tras 10 años pese al hecho de que difícilmente se les podía considerar amigos.

Tsuyu no estaba segura de cuál tópico, si este o el de Izumi con un brazo roto, la ponía más mal del estómago.

**(...)**

"Ya llegue." Dijo Tsuyu al entrar a su hogar. Ella se sentía algo exhausta, aunque al mismo tiempo… ¿Feliz?

Su primer día de clases en UA había tenido un poco de todo. Felicidad, miedo, tensión, acción… Amor.

Ella no iba a poder mantenerse lejos de Izumi ni aunque quisiera. Eso ya había resultado obvio. Si lo que su madre le había explicado era cierto, a medida que se hiciese mayor y compartiese más tiempo en las cercanías de Izumi se le haría mas fácil no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas. Por lo que por ahora había poco que ella podía hacer al respecto.

Y eso realmente no le molestaba tanto como antes. Después de todo, tras conocer a Izumi, muchos de sus miedos se habían disipado.

Ella parecía una persona amable y de buen corazón. Linda, algo divertida por su curiosa forma de ser, y encima cargaba consigo una especie de fuerza oculta y valentía dentro de sí que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido cada vez que la veía.

Izumi era justamente el tipo de persona de quien Tsuyu podía aceptar haberse enamorado.

"Bienvenida a casa." Respondió su madre, Beru, que aparentemente había llegado temprano del trabajo y estaba guardando unos vegetales que había comprado en el refrigerador.

"Hmn, ¿dónde están Samidare y Satsuki?" Pregunto ella, curiosa de que ninguno estuviese a la vista. Ambos podían ser bastante tranquilos y ruidosos al mismo tiempo.

"Ambos están jugando en el parque." Comentó Beru. "¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?

"Bastante bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa quizás algo tonta, la imagen de Izumi repentinamente apareciendo en su mente.

"Ya veo." Respondió su madre, habiendo terminado de guardar las compras. "Tsuyu." Dijo su madre, interrumpiéndola en su intento de subir a su cuarto a cambiarse. "Un momento necesitamos hablar." Tsuyu levantó una ceja curiosa y observó a su madre caminar hasta el uno de los sofás de la sala en el que prosiguió a sentarse.

Tsuyu camino y se sentó en el otro sofá de cara a su madre. Repentinamente encontrando la situación familiar.

"Le encontraste, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Beru con seriedad, y Tsuyu genuinamente no supo qué responder. "Tu persona indicada." Dijo su madre y ella de repente se paralizó.

_Oh, no._

"...Mamá, ¿qué-...?"

"Tsuyu" Dijo su mano levantando su mano para que se detuviera. "No soy así de ingenua. Me di cuenta… Realmente no fue tan difícil." Beru suspiro. "Te has estado comportando extraña… Distante y algo deprimida desde el día de la prueba práctica. Inicialmente pensé que eran los nervios de temer no haber quedado, pero pronto empecé a sospechar que no era el caso y estuve segura de ello cuando seguiste comportándote igual incluso tras recibir el mensaje de aceptación… Y ahora, repentinamente, regresas de tu primer día en UA pareciendo haber regresado a la normalidad… No. Pareciendo incluso más feliz que antes… Tan solo puedo suponer que conociste a tu persona indicada finalmente… ¿O me equivoco?"

"..." Tsuyu parpadeo, casi sin palabras, y se limitó a asentir. El nivel de perspicacia de su madre era algo de otro mundo. Ese era el tipo de cosas con las que tenías que lidiar cuando tu madre era una abogada.

"¡Bien!" Exclamó Beru, con una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente dejando el acto de abogada sin piedad. "Parece que finalmente llegó el momento de que finalmente terminemos la conversación sobre las ranas y los sapos que tuvimos hace unos años."

Tsuyu trago saliva y empezó a desear a cualquier ser misericordioso que pudiese estar escuchando que la sacase de allí.

_No de nuevo…_

**(...)**

**Sip, Izumi no acabo de última… Porque puedo.**

**Nah, hablando en serio siempre se me hizo un poquito absurdo que Izuku acabara de último en canon. Y es que objetivamente la única forma de explicar dicho resultado es que Aizawa le quitará un montón de puntos por romperse un dedo, lo cual aquí no ocurrió de todas formas. **

**Después de todo, en canon su desempeño promedio en las primeras pruebas y su resultado excelente en el lanzamiento de pelota, pese a sus resultados mediocres en las últimas pruebas debido al dolor que sentía, debieron haber dejado a Izuku en un puesto al menos superior que Mineta que es un debilucho y solo tuvo éxito en una prueba. Y eso sin contar a Hagakure cuyo Quirk no le da ninguna ventaja en absoluto en ninguna de las pruebas,**

**En fin esa fue mi queja. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, que si mi planeacion va bien constara en la primera batalla de Izumi y Bakugou.**

**Dejen su opinión y sigan si les gusto.**


End file.
